The long term objective of this proposal is to study the structure, function and regulation of insect cytochrome P450 genes and proteins. Members of this diverse superfamily of enzymes are involved in all essential life functions of insect, from hormone and pheromone metabolism to pesticide detoxification, with many functions still unexplored. The wealth of new information and technologies provided by genomics approaches and the expertise on P450 biochemistry gained over the last years will be exploited to address the following specific aims: 1) Genomics and DNA microassay technologies will be used to identify the P450 genes responsible for essential physiological functions in insects. 2) Study and reconstitution of P450 protein. 3) Study the mechanisms of induction of P450 genes by Phenobarbital in transgenic Drosophila.